Flunky
Introduction Flunky is the name that is usually given to grunts inside of a seedy organization. For that very reason Flunky chose the name for herself. She started out in life with nothing, but was lucky enough to meet a man who saw more worth in her than a mere pleasure. That man trained her in the way of the Sword and turned her life around for the better. Despite being old and weak Flunky was a mere novice in comparison and as a result he called her such. My little Flunky, a statement that held more love than venom. It was a name she embraced and carries on even after his passing. Personality Flunky is the kind of person who finds something that they love and they obsess over it. Flunky has a obsession with strength. She desires to be the strongest person in the world and strives for it every day. Her desire to gain strength is the result of a childhood trauma where she nearly lost her life to a mob of men. Ever since that day she has been obsessed with being strong. A obsession that allows her to push her limits and go beyond what a mere human can do. Classes * Swordsmen * Master Swordsmen * Great Weapon Fighter Skills Martial Arts *'Strength Boost -Greatly Increase Strength' *'Greater Stength Boost - Increases Sterength Even Greater' *'Epic Strength Boost - Increases Strength to the level of the Gods' *'Invulnerable Fortress - Allows the User to Block Attacks of Physically superior enemies' *'Epic Fortess - Allows the User to Block attacks of vastly superior Enemies' *'Furry - Increases Weapon Speed' *'Greater Furry - Further Increases Weapon Speed' *'Natural Explorer - user never gets lost in woods' *'Detect Weakness - Allows the user to see the weakness of opponents' *'Greater Magic Resistance' *'Magic Breaker - A skill taught to her by her master. The skill allows the user to absorb magic into there blade and send it flying back at there opponent.' Background Flunky or Faith Victoria was the daughter of a merchant and a prostitute. The union was a simple exchange of goods that turned sour when her mother became pregnant. Not wanting to take care of a child, but to guilt ridden to simply have a abortion the prostitute decided to sell her new born baby to a old couple who did not have any children of there own. As a result Flunky was born into the Victoria family, a middle class home with good standing. In her youth Flunky grew up like a boy. She would run around all day and play knights and bandits with the local boys. Her flirtation with Tomboyism caused her adopted mother no end of frustration. She wanted a daughter who would be a lady, not a boorish women who acted like a man. Despite her best efforts Flunky never changed and remained a tomboy in her growing years. Ironically enough her father preferred this as he figured he would be useless with a daughter who did not like swords. Flunky's happy life came to a crashing end one day when a carriage transporting a nobleman ran over her father as he was returning home from work. The fault was clearly the nobleman's, but he used his connections and status to push the blame onto the Jay walking peasant. Hearing of her husbands death the old lady who was Flunky's mother had a heart attack on the spot. Within a single day Flunky had lost both her parents. A week after that her Uncle, who was the brother of her adopted Father, came into town to collect his brother's things. Taking over the house and all his belonging the Uncle tossed the young Flunky out on the street, declaring that a whores daughter had no claim to his brothers belongings. For the next six mouths Flunky spent her days living in fear. A young girl was never truly safe in the city and one without a home was in a even more precarious position. The only thing that kept her out of a brothel or dead in the streets was the swordsmenship training she gained as a youth playing knights and bandits. She was quick with a wooden sword and a fearsome fighter. However malnutrition and fatigue eventually got her. One day the maiden found herself trapped by a group of drunken brutes who decided that they were going to have a bit of fun with her. Tire both mentally and physically it seemed like her end was going to come. However Flunky had decided that she was going to go down with a fight and resisted them with every fiber of her body. She put up a good fight, but in the end it only got her badly beaten. With all the fight beaten out of her the leader of the group of men moved in. All hope seemed lost for her at that moment, but suddenly the man's body exploded in half. It was almost as if the two sides of his body had rejected each other and separated with a speed of a arrow leaving a bow. In the mist of screams and blood the young maiden looked up to see a old figure standing behind the men. His face held a blurred expression that she could only assume was rage. Behind him was a small figure of a boy around her age. The boy was holding a sheath to a blade. In the man's hand was a Sword far to large to be called a blade and far to heavy to be named a weapon. It was rough, crude, and better described as a hulk of forged steel. It was unbelievable that such a weapon could split a man in twine, but the proof was slopped over the ground around her. Seeing the scene Flunky's mind let go of its tension and she faded into darkness. When Flunky awoke she was Greeted by LordNoodle XIII and a young LordNoodleXIV. She did not know it at the time, but that man would soon become a very important person in her life. From that point on Flunky lived under Lord Noodle XIII's wing. He taught her how to wield a blade and how to defend herself. He also taught her how to improve her strength and push beyond the limits of her human form. He was also the one who gave her the nick name Flunky, which she wears with pride to this day. However nothing last forever. Eventually Lord Noodle XIII died, but unlike last time nobody kicked her out the home. At the time of his death Flunky was a fully grown women and a full fled adventure. She left willingly to see the world carrying with her the very same sword that saved her so long ago. Category:New World Character Category:Human Category:Humanoids Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:LordNoodleXIV